Apologising Over Apples
by LumosMaximan
Summary: "He looks like a grocer..." AU Where Bilbo is a grocer and after a little mishap with little Kili and some fallen fruit, he happens the charming man who seems to follow. Thilbo Baggenshield fluffiness and Kid Kili and Fili :) Enjoy!


"**He looks like a grocer" But Thorin you love him never the less... ;)**

**[Disclaimer]**

Bilbo smiled happily as he walked out the doors of his little grocers shop and began setting up his fruity wares, as he carefully arranged the crates of fruits across the fruit table he hoped that they could show all of the varieties in some attempt to lure those who are passing by on their way to work or those who are out on their daily shop, he silently wished that they would stop by for a purchase. He greeted those familiar faces who he saw each morning walking down Shire Street on their way to the Underground in hope to get to work on time. He hummed to himself as he moved to the next box of fruits taking the crate of apples he began arranged them along with the others to a colourful array, as he placed the third apple he was suddenly toppling over as something small but with a lot of force came crashing into him and became entangled in his legs and his apron as they both went crashing to the ground, dropping the crate of apple in the process and watched them scatter across the pavement.

"I'm really sorry Mister!" a small voice came from his lap, propping himself up he saw a small face covered by long brown hair, who had big brown eye that look really worried and scared that he would be in trouble. Bilbo smiled down at the nervous little boy.

"It's fine, don't worry" Bilbo sighed as he gently moved the boy and pushed himself up from the floor and then turned to pick the little boy to his feet and dusted him off, "There, no harm done..." he smiled once more and patted his head, the little boy returned the gesture.

"Kili!" a deep voice suddenly called from behind him, startling him in the process and as he turned he saw a worried, but in no doubt a handsome man, come rushing towards him, holding on to his hand was another little boy, though he was slightly older than the one next to him, had blond hair and shared the worried look with the man. The man pulled the other boy close and was not going to lose him as he did with the first one. As the charming man came to a halt and stood next to Bilbo, he looked down with a frown at the brown haired boy. "Kili, I told you to hold my hand and not to go running off like that, it's dangerous, and you could have gotten hurt!" the man's voice sounded frantic but it was slowly calming. Bilbo began to blush and decided not to interfere with the man and his child; he tried to distract himself by collecting the box and knelt down to pick up the runaway apples that had rolled under the table.

"You ran off and not only did you disobey me but you rudely crashed into this gentleman here" Bilbo stiffened as he was mentioned. A hand placed on his shoulder and as he looked over he as the sorry look in his eyes, "I am incredibly sorry for what my nephew did, I hope you're not hurt, and I'll pay for any damages!" he firmly stated, Bilbo's eyes widened in shock and he stood immediately.

"No, I'm fine, it's fine, everything's fine!" he reassured as he bent down to pick up the box, "Just collecting the escapees..." he chuckled in hope to lighten the mood however the man just sighed heavily.

"Kili, please apologise to him for not only knocking him down but also for making his loose most of his produce."

"Yes Uncle..." the boy muttered and turned to Bilbo, looking up with sad little eye that made Bilbo's heartache and want to hug him tightly.

"No really its fi-"

"I'm really, really sorry Sir, I didn't mean to cause trouble; I just didn't want to be late for school..." the little boy definitely looked sorry and looked as if he was apologising like he had just robbed a bank.

"Well," Bilbo sighed and put on his nicest smile, "Well, thank you for apologising but really did not need to-"

"But, Uncle Thorin said so and that it's appropriate to apologise when you've done wrong?"

"Well, your Uncle..." he looked timidly over at the man, "Your Uncle Thorin is right, however no harm was done and you needed to get to school..."

"School!" Thorin suddenly realised and his face returned to its frantic state, "Boys, we're going to be late!" he hurried them, grabbing Kili's hand firmly along with the blond boy's and began making their way back down Shire Street, not before calling over his shoulder, "I am sorry, and it was nice meeting you!" leaving him with a smile, Bilbo chuckled and waved back as he made his way back into the shop along with his rescued apples. As he placed the box on the counter he stood and contemplated what exactly happened, and he could stop the small sweet smile growing on his face as he though how incredibly handsome, caring for children and concerning this stranger was and that he was fussing over Bilbo as he was the most important person in the world all because of some dropped apples.

For the rest of the day that smile hadn't diminished but he knew that his chances of seeing Thorin again were incredibly slim, so he was grateful for this one encounter. Soon it was 4 o'clock and Bilbo had collected in his stock and placed them back in the cooler, as he placed the last box he heard the bell ring above his door, _'Who could that be?'_, everyone knew he closed his shop at this time. "I'm sorry, we're...oh?" he stopped as he emerged from the back to see Thorin standing in the middle of the shop along with his two nephews. He smiled and Bilbo gave a small wave as Thorin turned to his nephews.

"Kili, Fili, why don't you go pink something out, for a treat?" he pointed to the fruity sweets and the handmade little chocolates Bilbo makes on sight, with matching smiles both boys ran towards the tasty delights. Thorin smiled as he walked towards the counter where Bilbo was still in shock. Thorin sighed and opened his mouth to speak only for Bilbo to raise his hand and stop him.

"If you're here to apologise again, then you can get out because really, it was only an accident!" both men chuckled at Bilbo's prediction.

"I'll pay for them all if I caused damages-"

"They're only apples" Bilbo smiled at the man's kindness.

"But you may have lost business because they were tossed about!"

"There were more in the back cooler – really its fine!" he gave one more smile of reassurance and watched as Thorin sighed in defeat.

"There must be some way I can make it up to you?" he gave a dashing smile that made Bilbo blush, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his surprisingly pointed ears and giggled slightly. He looked up and shared a sweet smile with Thorin.

"Will you-"

"Okay Uncle!" two little voices called form behind him; he turned to see the two little boys holding handfuls of sweets and chocolates.

"Well...that's hardly one but..." Bilbo chuckled as the two boys pouted with their big eyes, "Ok fine!" the boys cheered as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. Once the treats were bagged, Bilbo handed it to Fili who looked up with shy eyes. As he handed Thorin his change, they hands brush together and Bilbo suppressed the urge to shiver by the delight.

"It was nice meeting you, erm?" he frowned at the lack of name.

"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins..." Bilbo smiled.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you Bilbo...

"It was wonderful meeting you too, Thorin..." he bashfully stated as Thorin reluctantly let go and took his nephews hands, he smiled once more before he slowly made his way towards the door.

"I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully as he smiled wondrously at the grocer, which seemed to grow wider as Bilbo nodded.

From then on; every morning Bilbo was graced by Thorin in the morning and his nephews in order to by them fruit for school and he was graced again by his presence in the afternoon in order to buy them nephews afterschool. This carried on for the next few months and both Thorin and Bilbo continued their light banter, sweet smiles and lingering touches until one slow afternoon as Bilbo was replacing and restocking some of the sweets with some new types that may appeal to Kili and Fili when Thorin came striding into the shop, with determination written all over his face and strode towards him, "I just want to say to you that I like you a lot, more than a friend, and that I love our time together and I would be extremely delighted if you came to dinner with me, and that we could be more than and friends..." Thorin hurried his speech before he grabbed Bilbo by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Bilbo was shocked, confused, and delighted all in one and as Thorin let go he looked bashfully into his eyes, "So...would you?" Thorin asked timidly as a blush crept across his fuzzy face.

"Yes...absolutely..." Bilbo breathed and a wondrous smile split on both of their faces, "But...you have to kiss me again..."Thorin happily complied as Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin shoulders and deepened the romantic gesture.

That date night was the first of many that continued on for three more years until one day Thorin came striding into his shop once again with the familiar determination written over his face and got down on one knee. At least to say, Bilbo has never been happier for someone to apologise over dropped apples as he was with Thorin.


End file.
